


Pościg na weselu

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [74]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono nie spodziewała się takich sytuacji na swoim weselu...</p>
<p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pościg na weselu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> i was deliberately not invited to this wedding so im crashing it anyways, even if that means the angry hot maid of honor is going to murder me  
> 31\. 08.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Goście weselni schodzili im z drogi, nie będąc nawet zdziwieni, że dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn goni się przez cały namiot, a później przez zielony teren jaki go otaczał. Chyba byli przyzwyczajeni do takich widoków, a może po prostu za dobrze ich znali, by się tym przejmować. McGarrett był znany z tego, że gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił, sprawiał kłopoty. Za to Williams i jego włoski temperament nie mieli sobie równych.  
          W końcu, gdy blondyn dogonił komandosa i rzucając się na niego, przygniótł go do ziemi, tuż obok pojawiła się spanikowana młoda para. W pierwszej sekundzie nie wiedzieli, co mają zrobić, jednak po chwili do akcji wkroczyła Kono.  
– Musicie to robić na moim weselu? – warknęła w końcu.  
– To on zaczął. Adam pokazał mi jego zdjęcie i powiedział, że ma zakaz wstępu na wesele – zaczął Williams, nadal nie schodząc z mężczyzny. – Prosiłem ładnie, żeby się usunął. A on zaczął uciekać!  
– Może i lekko pokłóciłem się z Kono, ale ona żartowała o tym braku zaproszenia, prawda? – powiedział w końcu Steve.  
          Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoniach, Dlaczego to ją, musiało to spotykać...  
– Danny, to miała być twoja randka na moim ślubie. Ale, Steve powiedział, że nie zamierza się z tobą spotkać. Dlatego lekko się pokłóciliśmy i cofnęłam jego zaproszenie – wyjaśniła w końcu.  
          Blondyn zerknął niepewnie na swoją przyjaciółkę, a potem odwrócił się do leżącego z jeszcze bardziej morderczą miną.  
– A teraz wyjaśnisz mi proszę, co takiego ci się we mnie nie podoba? Wierz mi, mamy dużo czasu na twoją spowiedź – zauważył, usadawiając się na nim wygodnie.  
          Reszta gości zaczęła się rozchodzić, jedynie Kono i Adam nie byli pewni, co robić. Czy ratować Steve'a, czy ten jeden raz dać mu posmakować zemsty Williamsa.  
– Danny, może...  
– Nie przejmuj się, Kono – przerwał jej w końcu Steve. – Z chęcią porozmawiam sobie z  _moją randką w ciemno._ Po pierwsze, nie za bardzo pasuje mi twoja waga...  
          Już za pierwszy komentarz, komandor oberwał po głowie. To miała być raczej bolesna  _rozmowa._


End file.
